One Day
by Fangirltbh
Summary: (This story take place after the fight between Sasuke and Itachi and before the Six Tails arc. (Episode 152 for reference) if you haven't watched these episodes, there will be spoilers.) Naruko receives a note at night and decides what to do with it. Her emotions control her but her ninja way won't stop her. Will Naruko make the right decision or will everything fall apart?
1. Prologue

_**Hello all! Welcome to my first anime fic! I have drabbled in a couple Star Wars fics as well so feel free to check those out too if you are interested! Happy reading!**_

 _ **(This story does skip around in places and times and I am basing it off the anime)**_

 ** _—_**

 **Prologue**

Sasuke's POV:

To be perfectly honest, from day one, those blonde pigtails bugged me. She would always look at me with contempt, unlike the other girls who screamed when they heard my name.

I rolled my eyes every time my eyes met those blue ones. They may be dazzling but they also irritated me. I could never understand why.

She didn't get along well with the other girls like Ino and Sakura. Then again they were nosy brats. So annoying.

She got along better with the boys and when I saw her hanging out with Kiba and Shikamaru one day, I remember it itching me the wrong way.

We were just kids then.

I remember Itachi told me something one day after school.

"Not asking me to train you today? You're pretty quiet today, Sasuke. Something on your mind?"

I knew I couldn't hide from Itachi even then but I still lied.

"No."

"Hm. Could it be a girl has gotten you troubled?"

I blinked up at him in surprise as he laughed.

"Oh, Sasuke. You'll understand your feelings one day."

"I don't have any for her! Just leave me alone about it."

I got up to leave but his words stopped me.

"Love can be a fickle thing. It'll either be your downfall or your strength. Only you can decide that fate."

I shook my head. That was too long ago.

Itachi is...dead. And he was right all along.

My feelings for her only grew through the years.

She was my rival, then my teammate, quickly becoming my best friend. And my enemy. And now I want her to be my ally.

"Sasuke."

Her voice is like a chime in the wind. I glance up and there she is. She stands above me on a tree trunk, the moonlight burning bright behind her.

Her pigtails flow in the night air as well as the white cloak she's wearing over her orange and black getup.

Since the last time I saw her at Orochimaru's hideout, she has grown even more exquisite.

"Naruko."


	2. At first spark

Naruko's POV:

He stared at me for a long time. I jumped down keeping my composure unlike the last time we met.

He put a sword to my back and I couldn't move. He used his lightning blade as well. Now I know what to expect.

I was surprised when I was woken up in the middle of the night by a carrier bird, a hawk to be exact.

It was an easy night. The squad was sleeping while I was on lookout.

I was getting tired. I shut my eyes for five seconds and then opened my eyes. A bird was sitting on my knee.

I screamed and fell back, shielding my eyes. I thought I heard a crow but it wasn't so.

I stood when I remembered hearing the news that Itachi had passed... this wasn't from him. Unless it's from his ghost!

No it's not. It's not even the right bird.

I leaned down, letting the hawk get on my arm. It fluttered it's wings as I took the scroll off its foot.

 _ **I want to meet. Alone. East forest at midnight.**_

 _ **-Sasuke Uchiha**_

My hands couldn't stop shaking once I read the signature.

I fell to my knees. After three years... he finally came to me...

" _My name is Naruko Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!"_

" _Yeah in_ y _our dreams, pigtails."_

" _What did you call me?!"_

" _I called you_ _pigtails! Are you hard of hearing_ _too, knucklehead?!"_

" _Hey, you're not hurt, are ya? Scaredy_

 _cat!"_

 _His eyes widened in awe as he looked at me._

" _Naruko..."_

" _Sasuke! Stop this!"_

" _I'm not holding back! Just give up! You know nothing!"_

 _He kicked me down into the water. I opened my eyes and felt my skin burning. The nine tails!_

" _Why! Why didn't you kill me then?!"_

 _I could hardly listen to what he said because I was frozen with shock. He's right there._

 _He was at my side in the blink of an eye._

" _You said becoming Hokage was your dream, right Naruko?"_

I've been training with Pervy Sage all this time so I could face him and the Akatsuki.

I need to tell someone about this before I go. I need to be quick. It's almost midnight now.

"Man I'm exhausted. Naruko, remember we have to report back to Lady Tsunade so no ramen-"

I was staring at the sunset, thinking about him. Sakura, Sai and I just came back from a C-ranked mission.

"Naruko, are you alright?"

"If it helps, I read in a book if a friend is sad you should comfort them even if you don't know why they are upset."

"Thank you Sai. Why don't you go on ahead?"

I could hear the irritation in Sakura's voice.

"But the book also said-"

"Sai, will you get?!"

"Leaving!"

I let out a deep breath as the sun sank and the moon rose.

"We were successful with our mission. What's bugging you?"

"Sorry Sakura. I've just been doing some thinking."

She sat next to me. "Yeah, and?"

I drew my knees up to my chest before standing and patting off my backside.

"Uh never mind. Maybe I'm overthinking, haha."

Sakura looked up at me with concern but I pushed it aside.

"Naruko, you know you can tell me anything."

I smiled. "Of course."

She can't know.

I twirled my hair in my fingers. "We should catch up with Sai."

I started running after him.

"Ah Naruko, wait up!"

I couldn't tell Sakura how I was feeling. Even though we're best friends. I couldn't tell her because she's in love with Sasuke. I'm so confused when I think about him. I don't know how to feel.

"Hey Ino, Shikamaru."

"Naruko, what's up?"

I smiled brightly. "Just got back from a mission."

"We were on our way to lunch with Choji-"

"Guys!"

Sakura was running up behind them. I wanted to run away and hide from her but I had to listen to what she said.

"The Hokage has summoned us."

That day we made a plan to capture Itachi to learn about the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke back. But we just got news in a roundabout way from an Akatsuki.

Itachi was killed by Sasuke...

I have to go. I scribbled a message on the other side of the paper.

"To the Hokage."

The bird squawked and flew off.

I can't let the others know. I have to do this alone. If he knows he's being ambushed...well, I could be too for all I know.

I know I get myself into reckless situations but I know what I'm getting myself into this time. My guard is definitely up.

I hop down from my post and start hopping through the trees.

I know I'm the only one who can bring him back.

Now I'm here. Standing before him.

He was making no move to hurt me but I still prepare to take out a kunai.

"No tricks this time, Sasuke? No lightning blade or sharingan?"

The wind blows between us, filling the silence.

I drop my cape to the ground, preparing myself. I'm not afraid anymore.

"No. I don't intend on fighting you this time."

He draws out his sword and I take my stance, reaching to my back pocket.

 _No but you want to kill me, like last time,_ I thought.

He fully unsheathes his sword and extends it out, just like last time. I draw out a kunai from behind. Who's going to make the first move?

My eyes are trained on him.

His sword clunks to the grass.

Huh? Wait, what?

I blink several times, shaking my head before I stood up straight.

"Why aren't you-? Wait, I don't get what's happening."

He started walking up to me.

"I said I wasn't going to fight you."

"Am I under a genjutsu or something with your crazy eyes?"

He smirked. I hate it when he does that. My stomach always flips when he does that.

"No. It's just us."

He was close enough to the point I had to look up to him.

"No way. You're lying. I-I was planning on beating you until you came back."

"I'm right here. Go ahead. Take a hit."

He held out his arms, waiting for me.

I stepped forward, clenched my fist and punched him softly in the gut.

I'm sure he was very confused until I fell forward into him, breaking down into tears.


	3. Hot Embers

Sasuke's POV:

I wanted her on my side so I just let her sob in my chest as her pigtails bobbed up and down.

"You jerk!"

She really punched me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I coughed out.

"You could've returned to the village after all this time and you made us wait there years, you idiot!"

I started to catch my breath as I stood up.

"Naruko, we're in open space. Let's go somewhere safer and I'll explain."

I held out my hand. Naruko's teary eyes darted up to mine. I had to look away. And I thought Uchihas had piercing eyes.

She placed her hand in mine delicately.

I'm sorry, Naruko.

I led her to a deep cave near the water's edge.

"Is this your hideout?"

"No. We move around too much to have an official one."

I can see why she thought that though. There were crates in the corner. I didn't know what they held. But there were a few blankets on the ground for me and some burnt out wood next to them.

I walked over to the fire to get it started again.

"Why did you reach out to me?"

Naruko had her arms wrapped around her torso.

She didn't look comfortable at all.

The flames started again. I got back on my feet to face her.

"I need your help."

"My help?"

Her hands dropped to her sides and her face loosened up from its scrunch. Good. She didn't despise me _that_ much.

"Yes. Wouldn't you say you know me the best, Naruko?"

She blinked then nodded. I noticed a tiny hint of red on her cheeks. Must be from the fire.

I should tell her everything.

"Itachi died."

"I know. And you killed him."

Her words cut through the air, stinging me as they did so.

"I've only met Itachi a few times but he seemed like he was always ten steps ahead."

Even Naruko would've known. Damn it.

I nodded.

If this is going to work out, she has to understand.

"Let me tell you about the beginning of the Leaf Village..."

Once I finished telling her the story, her brows were knit together and her mouth was slightly agape.

"With all that being said, I have a decision to make but I am conflicted-"

"Conflicted?" She stood up from the place she was sitting while listening. "Why are you conflicted? Listen to your brother! Don't let him die in vain!"

I stood up as well and sneered.

"The village tortured and killed my entire family! Do you really think I shouldn't feel this way?! What would you do?"

Crap. I always bring up family around Naruko just to bite her. I shouldn't though.

The nine tails took that from her.

When my eyes drifted back up to her, her fists were balled and her eyes were on the crackling flames.

"I don't know. The village is my home. It's where I managed to build new relationships and make bonds. I met...the most important person to me there. I wouldn't want to see it destroyed."

I stared at her as she spoke. I wish it was as easy as she wants it to be.

I walked around the fire, towards her.

"Is that all?"

I grabbed her shoulder once I was close enough.

"No."

She grabbed my arm to look past it and see my face. We were very close. Closer than last time I saw her.

Her eyes are drowning me. I can see the flames burning in the corner of that bright blue..

I blinked out of my thoughts.

"I want you to join my team."


	4. Liquid Flames

Naruko's POV:

I stepped back, slapping his hand off of me.

"You're already a part of Team 7, Team Kakashi, remember?!"

"Naruko, I'm building the strongest team this world will see. If you come with me, no one could beat us."

"No, you're becoming like the Akatsuki."

"I'm planning on getting rid of them. You know they're going after the jinchuuriki. We can help you stay away better than the Leaf."

"But..."

I couldn't think of a comeback. If I do join, maybe I could convince him to come back with me. Maybe I won't be chasing day after day, wondering when I will see him again. I need something to give Granny Tsunade though. Dammit!

Oh wait!

"Okay. But I need to see how strong everyone is."

He chuckled. "Huh. You learned to be on your toes. Give me a week. They should be here in less than a day and you can have at them. In the remaining time, you can decide."

"A week?"

"Yes."

If I find out more, I can give this back to the village. This should work.

"Alright. One week. And if I feel you have a gang of losers, I'm not going."

"Whatever."

He's always so nonchalant about everything. He's been that way since he was a kid and it's always irritated me.

I yawned and my eyes felt heavy. I haven't gotten any sleep tonight.

"Are you tired?"

"What! No! Of course I'm not, you idiot! I can stay up all night if I wanted to!"

It was so warm when I woke up. I pulled the blanket closer to me and it smelled just like-

"-Sasuke..."

"Whoa. Looks like you got some competition Karin.

"Shut up you weasel!"

I heard a slap. "Ow!"

"Enough."

That was Sasuke. I opened my eyes. I was still in the cave he brought me to last night. I guess I did fall asleep. I was laying on a blanket and there was one over me. I was by the burnt-out fire. Before I fell asleep I was at the entrance of the cave...

Three newcomers surrounded me while Sasuke leaned on the wall.

The man that was talking was rubbing his head. He had white hair and pointy teeth. I think I recognize the sword on his back from somewhere...

The woman seething at him must be Karin. Everything about her was red, her hair, her glasses, her eyes. Even her face.

There was another really tall guy behind them with orange spiky hair keeping to himself.

I sat up and stretched.

"Is this your little tag team Sasuke?"

"How dare you call us that, you brat! I'll have you know-"

"Karin. Stop."

Sasuke walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"I'm being nice and letting you have a taste of them. If it was me, you'd be done for."

"I have gotten way stronger since the last time we met," I growled.

"Prove it."

He pushed me forward.

"Alright, let's go! Shadow clone jutsu!"

All of us were pretty beat and breathing heavily. Granted, this was a three on one, I think I did pretty well.

"Okay Sasuke. They're good. Can I go...get some water now..?"

"Hmph."

There's that slyness again. I sneered before I left.

I stumbled out of the cave but looked over my shoulder once I left and straightened up. I stopped pretending my breathing was ragged and jumped into a tree to get a good distance away.

So the girl can identify chakra networks similar to Hino and the fish boy has water style jutsu and can wield that familiar sword. The big guy has mighty strength like Sakura. But for some reason, it felt like they didn't go at their full strength. I felt like I was practicing or something.

I wiped off my brow. I am kinda sweaty. Gross.

I hopped down from the tree and thank goodness there was a stream nearby.

I let my hair down.

"So you think you're a hotshot with Sasuke, huh?"

I glanced up. It's the redhead. She hopped down from the tree she was in and glared at me.

"I'll have you know, I know more about Sasuke now than you ever did then, blondie," she hissed at me.

I grimaced. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Don't get in my way fox brat. If, or shall I say when, you betray Sasuke, I will kill you."

She left me quickly. What was that about?How can Sasuke stand that pestering woman? I didn't come here to actually fight anyone really. I didn't know what to expect when I came here. Well, maybe a trap... That's probably why Kakashi-Sensei gets so mad when I do stuff like this.

I slipped off my jacket and shirt when I heard Sasuke calling for me.

"Naruko?"

I spun around. He was just standing there like I trapped him in a genjutsu.

"What?"

I slipped my shoes and shorts off and started walking down into the water.

Hasn't he seen women undress before? I'm pretty sure he's seen me in my underwear before too. Well, now that we're older... but doesn't he have that Karin girl? That fish boy said I was competition so they must be a couple.

"So what do you think?"

I blinked and glanced up at him. His arms were folded, waiting for me to give my final judgement. His teammates had very special skills. He must've put a lot of thought into who he wanted.

I shrugged. "Eh, I've seen better."

I heard him chuckle as I started to float on my back.

"Still as disinterested as ever." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice but I decided to ignore it. My attention was caught when the water started splashing on the bank.

I glanced upward and Sasuke stripped as well, joining me in the water. What?! I tried to avoid looking at him. What the heck is he thinking?

"This spring feels nice."

I watched him wade to me.

"Yeah." It felt strange. He was acting like nothing has happened in three years whereas I'm still stuck after every encounter. I can't let go like him.

"Um Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

I wanted to ask why he is being nice to me or why he could consider me so wholly. I didn't get it. Why does he forget our past?

"Uh, never mind..."

"Yes, Naruko?"

He was getting close and I inched back. He got closer again and I moved back again.

I felt something poke my butt and I glanced around to see what it was.

His arm hooked around me and I yelped. My face was steaming up. I was ready to push him away and start yelling at him but his face was very gentle and kind, unlike I've ever seen, even as kids.

He's changed, just as his brother has said. He's moving forward. I should too.

"I... I want to fight you tomorrow."

That's not what I wanted to say but better than what I was thinking.

"You do? Well it'll be a quick fight."

"You're right. Because I'm going to win."

He rolled his eyes. "Please. You don't know what new jutsus I've learned."

"You don't know mine!"

I splashed water at him and chuckled but he just pulled me closer to him.

Sasuke..?

My hands were flat against his bare chest.

He closed his eyes, leaning down to me.

I found myself reaching for him too.

"Woohoo!"

A wave rolled between us, knocking us apart.

"Ah!"

I swam up and popped my head out of the water. Sasuke was strangling Fish Boy.

Karin was yelling at him and the big dude was dipping his feet in the water.

I shook my head and swam to shore. I grabbed my clothes and ran back to the cave without looking back.

I got dressed and put my hair back up into it's two tails.

Was there something in my eye and I didn't get the memo? Maybe Sasuke was just teasing me.

He's always a jerk.


	5. Starting the Fire

_**When there are ** that means that whatever is thought or said by the characters will be explained later in the story. Enjoy!**_

Sasuke's POV:

"Suigetsu, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry!"

I was throttling his neck until I noticed she was gone. Dammit. I was so close too.

I got out of the water and got dressed.

"Karin got jealous so we followed you out."

"I did not."

"I don't care."

I started walking back.

"That's not the real reason we came out here."

I gave a sharp eye over my shoulder. "Oh yeah?"

Karin pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"When you first told me about this girl, I knew who she was. Naruko Uzumaki, Nine Tail Fox host. She has incredibly large amounts of chakra both her own and the Fox's. But there's something else. I got chakra coming from more than one being from her since we arrived."**

I rolled my eyes. "The Fox. We're done here."

"No uh Sasuke-"

"I said we're done here."

She was huddled by the fire, holding herself tightly. I grabbed a blanket and draped it around her.

"I'm not cold," she stated.

"Then why're you shivering?"

She pouted, letting me continue covering her.

I sat next to her.

When I looked over at her, she had a very sullen expression as she clutched the blanket to her body. Her eyes were dull yet focused on the flame.

"Do you think it would've been different if we weren't Shinobi?"

That's something I never thought she'd say, considering she wants to be Hokage. But then I remembered her words...

" _How could I ever be Hokage if I can't save a friend?"_

I don't need saving. I want her to support me. Be with me on this.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Come back to me," she murmured before she collapsed in my lap.

My chest jolted once I realized... this entire time she's been saying 'village' or 'us' she was putting it in place of herself.

She's exhausted.

She's been pushing herself and training just so I would come back to her.

I didn't think I'd be strong enough to defeat Itachi. Now I don't think I'm strong enough to be the man she wants me to be.

But if she's trying, I need to as well.

I'll do it for Naruko.

I opened my eyes with a weight on my chest. When I looked down, Naruko had her cheek resting on me.

And today is the day she wants to fight me.

Our last battle was at the Final Valley. I didn't hold back then because I didn't understand what anything meant or what I really wanted but now I think I do.

I closed my eyes again, resting my hands over her shoulders. I sighed at the feeling.

I've never held her like this. We used to grab each other to protect one another out of instinct but this is nice. I let one of my hands drift to her waist. My fingers brushed up and down her side.

She caught me by surprise at the spring. I didn't think her body would change that much in three years. But her skin and curves were all there for me to look at and she didn't care. Not like she ever has. Does that mean she shows other men her body freely if she was okay with me seeing her?

I tightened my hold on her.

What's wrong with me? I don't care. I don't. She used to do that stupid sexy jutsu when we were younger, showing off what her older adult body would look like. She was pretty close to that image. The real Naruko is better. Does she still do that? I hope not. I don't want others seeing her.

I felt her start to stir.

"Mm."

She lifted her head and smiled. "Good morning Sasuke."

I smirked. "Yeah, good morning."

Naruko rested her head back on my chest.

Her body tensed up within seconds.

She jumped away ten feet when she officially woke up.

"What were you doing underneath me?!"

"You were on top of me!"

Jeez, what an idiot. Nothing has changed.

"Come on. We've got work to do."

I stood.

"Work? I thought we were fighting."

"We are. Let's go."

I led her out into a clearing.

"Naruko Uzumaki. You've requested a challenge. I accept. Sharingan!"

She took out two kunai.

"Go!"


	6. Adding Fuel to the Flames

**I DO NOT WRITE ACTION OR SEX SCENES WELL SO SORRY IN ADVANCE!**

 **—**

Naruko's POV:

We started running towards each other.

"Lightning blade!"

He takes my shadow clone out instantly.

"Rasengan!"

He cuts that one down too. Crap.

The real me comes out of the puff of smoke and throws in a kick. He dodges every single one.

How can I get a way from his eyes?! He's too quick for that two against one thing. I try it anyways, bringing on multiple shadow clones. Man, I wish I had another stronger jutsu!

Except my Taijutsu gets him... or does it?

I kick him square in the jaw, sending him flying.

How did he not see that coming? He was wide open.

I walk up to him and he's still lying on the ground.

Did I kick him too hard?

His eyes shoot open and he uses his hands to get momentum to kick me down. His hands pin down my wrist as I'm trying to get the wind back into my lungs.

My hands are crushed under his.

"Agh!"

"Say you'll join me and we can end it."

"No, you're going easy on me. Last time we fought, I couldn't move."

I poofed away.

"Substitution."

I took out a few shuriken and threw them.

"Fight me dammit!"

He squinted his eyes at me. "Really, Naruko? Is this the best you can do?"

Oh, now he tries to provoke me?

Come to think of it, wasn't he the first person that saw the nine tail's cloak?

I can feel it bubbling up. No, I have to keep it down. Yamato told me to.

He's trying to get a rise out of me on purpose.

I threw more. He twisted and turned out of the way until he tossed his own coin in.

Kakashi-Sensei would get mad when I would go into battle purely out of emotion. This is why. You miss the little things.

I started into a run, creating another clone to make another rasengan. When I leaped into the air, Sasuke spun around and threw something at me. It hit me without warning.

I tumbled to the ground.

"Naruko!"

What? I didn't even see it hit me, it was so fast.

Sasuke is much stronger than I imagined and much more than he's leading me to believe. He's fast too. Shit.

I sat up and scanned around to see what was hit.

My calf started stinging. There it is. Blood started oozing down to my ankle and dripping into the grass.

Crap. I can't go back to the squad like this.

Sasuke kneeled next to me, examining his damage.

"Dammit, I didn't mean to hit you."

"Really? It looked like it to me."

"No, I was-ugh. I was trying to get you to move. Of course you weren't paying attention."

My jaw dropped.

"Sasuke, I'm the one that's hurt. You shouldn't have tried it!"

"Yeah whatever. Just stay still."

He shook of his shirt.

I could hardly feel my leg anymore compared to my heart racing.

"What're you doing?"

"Shut up."

He slid his shirt off and pressed it to my leg.

"Ah! Okay that hurts!"

"It's not like I'm trying to hurt you."

I rolled my eyes.

I glanced down at his hands, then up to his face.

"Hey, it was an accident, okay."

His shirt was getting bloodier.

We are really close.

"Is it really okay to use your shirt?"

"I have another one."

He kept it pressed against the cut.

If I lifted my hand, I'd be touching his chest, just like the other day.

"Does that feel okay?"

He adjusted his hand's position on my leg, easing away the pain a bit.

I nodded.

He seemed to be leaning closer, or is it my imagination?

"I'm sorry I'm not a medic but I'll do my best."

"Thanks."

He doesn't seem fazed by our close proximity like I am. I laid back in the grass and sighed. It was aching but it's not the worst pain I've felt.

"Sorry."

I sat up on my elbows. His face was turned away from me.

"I heal fast. And besides, you've done worse to me than this, remember?" I laughed off.

He tied the shirt around my leg and stood up, keeping his back to me.

"Can you walk?"

I stood on my feet.

It hurt but I was okay.

"Yeah."

"Good, let's go," he hissed.

What's this about?

He was being all nice and now he's giving me the cold shoulder. There's still the old stubborn Sasuke in there.

His team was waiting for him when we got back. He didn't look me in the eye when he told me there were bandages in the cave. This attitude is ridiculous. What did I do? He did all the problems.

I put on a proper bandage around the wound he gave me and yet I'm not turning my back to him.

I came to him. I listened to him. I believe in him.

And he's avoiding me like he has for three years. I should go back tomorrow morning and tell my team what I've been through. Maybe this was a mistake.

The blood was slowing down and the fire was crackling.

I laid down.

I'm leaving him this time.


	7. Staring into the Fire

Sasuke's POV:

I was so sure on the precision of that throw. Maybe I was just too sure. I really didn't mean to hit her. How is she going to join me if I get her injured on purpose? I wanted to fight her to impress her in a way but I'd never tell her that.

I took off my shirt to stop the bleeding but we were unspeakably close.

I was inching closer to her. I wanted her to succumb to me, to give in as much as I was. But she didn't. She fell back and started bringing up the past.

I was tired of hearing her talk of the past. I wanted her to look at me. I wanted to feel her...

I don't know what I was thinking or why I was thinking like that.

As we walked back, I couldn't help but avoid her. How do I tell her I want her to see a future? I don't care if my team isn't involved. If it's just... us... but she'll never see that. She was too dense.

I was angry.

I lead her back to the cave and stood out with my team for the night. I got on a new shirt and paced.

"You seem tense Sasuke. Was that fight that bad?"

"Did she win?"

"No. None of that."

I sat down and rubbed my forehead.

This is the worst.

Karin and Suigetsu were waiting for something out of me.

I dropped my hands and stared into the fire they made.

"She isn't ready yet."

"When will she be?"

I only gave her a week. There's only a few days left.

"I'll know. And when I do, I'll tell you. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

This is personal. This has nothing to do with Madara or the Akatsuki yet.

I sat there pondering my thoughts. I have to think of a way for her to stay, to come with me.

But first, she has to move on from the past.

Maybe I should do what I wanted to do in the first place. She may hate me for it but it'll be worth it. I've been wanting to do it for too long. I've held back but not anymore. The time for action is now.

Naruko better be ready for what's to come. She has no idea.

—

Naruko's POV:

The next morning was quiet. Sasuke let me have my space last night.

I got up and stretched. I was rubbing my head and fixing my pigtails when I got outside. I wonder if my team has heard from Granny Tsunade yet. I want to leave. I should go now while it's early and light out.

The sun was rising and the early birds were chirping. Dew touched the leaves on plants. Sasuke was shirtless. Sasuke was shirtless?! Why is this an ongoing thing with him?!

He was practicing forms with his sword. That damn blade near killed me last time I saw it.

I folded my arms. "Do you think you're cool or something?"

He sheathed his sword.

"You're awake."

Oh. He's looking at me. Maybe I'll change my tune as well.

I stepped up behind him, folding my hands behind my back.

"Can I try?"

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked again.

Sasuke pulled out his sword and handed it off to me.

It was a bit heavier than I expected but I could manage.

I held it in stances I remember him holding it in.

"If you're trying to copy me, your posture is all wrong."

He came up behind me, grabbing my wrists.

Hah! Is the perv trying to snake a move?!

"Back straight, head up."

I craned my stiff neck up.

"Soften your knees and tighten your grip."

His hand wrapped tightly around mine that was holding the blade. I felt his other hand ease against my waist.

His chest was rising and falling on my back and his breath was on my neck as he spoke.

He was so close.

His fingers entwined with mine and I felt like I was being drawn into him.

I closed my eyes and got lost, floating in the sea. It was like we were dancing but we weren't moving. His body was holding mine in all the right ways, in all kinds of curves. I'm vulnerable right now. He could kill me but he's not.

He is using a jutsu...right?

"Sasuke!"

He dropped his entrancing hold on me and I stumbled forward, dropping the blade from my hands.

"We have something to show you."**

Sasuke started walking away. "Stay here."

I collapsed to the ground, taking in heavy breaths. My body was burning from the inside out. What did he do to me?


	8. The Fire That You Started in Me

**I've rewritten this chapter a billion times and I still don't feel good about it but it's up to guys, so I hope you like it. Fingers crossed! (The ** in this chapter will be explained at the ending/bottom of the page)**

 **—**

Naruko's POV:

He didn't come back all day. I was left to myself, pacing in and out of the cave. I had a better mind to return to my team and tell them what I did, who I met, and where he is. But I didn't. I didn't listen to my team. Instead I listened to him, to Sasuke. My chest lurched when I thought like that. Choosing Sasuke over... or is it choosing myself?

I rubbed my face. See, this is what I'm saying when I get so confused when I think about about him.

A tiny voice inside me said he wasn't coming back. But I didn't want to let go just yet. I'll wait for him in this spot forever if I have to until he returns.

I also had the time to think about why he was going so easy on me, as well as his team. None of them were fighting with full strength... it was as if they were letting me win. Why would Sasuke do that? He could be hiding his true strength for a bigger fight to come... Or could it be that he is going to kill me with his team backing him up?

Even with shadow clones, I won't be able to overtake all their different jutsus at once.

I'm panicking right now. No, Sasuke would never do that. He couldn't.

—

It was cold and I was alone when I woke up. It was dark out.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

I got up and ran out looking for him.

I didn't see anyone else out here either. None of his new team. He really may have left me here.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Sasuke was on a little cliff overlooking the stream and cave. I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering or a smile from blossoming on my face at the sight of him. I went up to where he was.

"Hey."

"Hey." I knew he'd come back.

He was looking up at the sky, much like I do when I think of him.

I sat next to him.

"This is a nice view." You could see just over the tree tops and overlook the horizon. Stars were out. The moon was glowing.

"Yeah."

The air was quiet other than the bubbling brook below and the chirping crickets.

 _Say something, Naruko!_

"You come here often?"

What! Not that! I'm going to die of embarrassment now. He already thinks I'm dumb. Just deepen the cut.

"What?" He asked in a very bewildered tone.

I waved my hand in the air.

"Ah nothing. It was a joke. Haha."

Now it's even more awkward. Why is there this silence between us? We used to be able to talk forever, whether we were just talking or arguing. I wish it was like that all the time.

"Do you miss it?" I blurted out. Great. No turning back from that. But it's been on my mind so I wanted to bring it up sometime.

"Hm?"

"Any of the Leaf."

He shrugged and exhaled through his nose.

If only he wasn't so hard-headed about everything. I know I am too but he's worse. I have to change the subject. I thought of something that's been bugging me all day.

"Why were you and your team slacking off while fighting me? You guys are all stronger than you are letting on, I can tell."

His shoulders tensed. It seemed like he didn't want to tell me this. I went into panic mode. He is going to try to kill me.

No! No, bad Naruko. No he isn't. Why was he holding back then? Because I'm a girl? That doesn't make any sense considering he's never done that in his entire life. Especially to me.

I punched his arm. "You know I can take it, you idiot. I'm not a dainty flower."**

I'm pretty sure I saw a smile on his lips. I couldn't help but laugh a little to myself. We both started chuckling at my choice of words.

Now that I'm here with him, I don't think it'd be too unrealistic to talk to him about how I feel about everything. He's here and this is happening. I need to know what's going on. I know I know him but I can't get to him right now.

"Why are you making that face?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

"Why do you look so upset?"

My face dropped again. I chewed the inside of my cheek and averted my eyes away.

"I just don't get it. I know I'd regret leaving someone behind."

"Like who?"

"Like Sakura..." I muttered away. She is my best friend. I wouldn't keep anything from her. Him and Sakura were close right? How'd she got those feelings for him if she weren't...?

I trailed off, gazing up at the sky.

"Sakura is...not worth my time."

That's kind of a shock considering how highly she speaks of him. I've seen him protect her on some missions but that may be because she lacked the skill back then. You'd think they were on the same page. I wonder if he'd like her now that she's grown a bit.

I picked a rock up in my hand and squeezed it hard into my palm. My heart is racing so hard. Why am I so dizzy? Is he using a-

He sat up and really stared at me. "What is up with you today? You seem-"

"Confused?"

"Angry," he answered when I did.

His answer caught me off guard but I think mine did too. I'm angry that I'm confused.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know how I'm feeling." My voice trembled as I spoke. I rubbed my chest, trying to ease the tension there.

"I do." He had that stupid smirk again.

"You do?"

His hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to face him. He's too close!

"Yeah."

I stared right into his eyes. His smirk dissipated to a calmer, softer expression. Does he really know what I'm thinking about? That I'm thinking about him? His eyes were dark and deep.

I blinked slowly and Sasuke licked his lips. A jolt went through me, making my skin prickle and burn.

Sasuke...

Wait.

I should be focused. But he's so close and touching me.

He started speaking through the heavy air between us.

"You know, there's only been one person I ever considered. But she has most likely long given up on feeling anything for me."

He brought his other hand up to the side of my face.

His eyes searched up and down my face and his thumbs brushed my cheeks.

I was losing my breath and my heart beat was quickening. He has no idea what he's doing to me. I wanted to pull away but I also want to know his answer.

My body was being pulled towards his like a magnet.

It hurt to think of another woman on Sasuke's mind. But he can have whoever he wants so of course he'd choose someone from the pool.

"Who-"

His lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence.

My eyes were wide with shock. Sasuke was kissing me.

It took me a second until I caught my brain up with my body.

Warmth enveloped my entire being. My arms went around his neck as he kissed me. His hands slipped away and around my body, crushing me against him.

Kissing him came easily.

He broke away to speak for a second.

"I want you," he mumbled on my lips. The words froze me to the bone.

He kissed me again and again. His lips were soft and welcoming and I think I was happy. Tears running down my face told me otherwise.

He pulled back, wiping them away with a smile.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head.

I jumped off the cliff and ran away to breathe.

—

**dainty flower-Sakura is a type of flower. They're making fun of Sakura. Sorry Sakura fans.


	9. Burn brighter

**First set of ** are referring to when Sasuke has to leave in chapter7.**

 **—**

Sasuke's POV:

I'm such an idiot. I wanted her to be my ally but I didn't know what to do anymore. I couldn't help myself.

She was crying. Why was she crying? Was it not good or was she unhappy? She didn't look upset before she ran away. Why did she run away?! The worst question is why didn't I go after her?

I remember our first kiss, but of course it wasn't our last one as kids. It was our first day of our new class and she sat right next to me. I always acted cool so I wouldn't be awkward around her.

Idiots. All of them. Thank goodness Naruko sat next to me. I don't have to hear screaming in my ear all year.

I rolled my eyes once I heard Sakura and Ino's voices.

Before I knew it, Naruko was in my face, squinting at me.

What kind of test of strength is this?!

"What do you want?"

"I don't get it. What does everyone like about this guy?"

Some girls started screaming at Naruko to leave and to be honest, if she didn't, my cool drive I made would blow a fuse. She's too close!

"Huh..."

Somebody knocked her over and her open mouth landed on my gasping one. I'm pretty sure I fainted. I couldn't hear anything anymore. All I felt were her lips pushing against mine.

She pulled away before I could react.

I took in lungfuls of air as if I was suffocating underwater.

"Ew! Agh!"

She rubbed her lips until Iruka-Sensei told her to sit down.

I hope she's not doing that now.

I guess I was just happy seeing that she was still here when I returned. I didn't want to leave her at all but it was urgent.

**I ran into the trees where they were hiding and lifted my shirt back over my shoulders.

"Sasuke, we have to leave. Immediately."

Everyone seemed to be on high alert.

"What's the problem now?"

"I can tell there's a ninja nearby. I don't know where but I can sense it."

They've surpassed Karin's jutsu? That must mean they have already analyzed it, which also means that they've been here for a while. I felt a strange feeling on my neck.

I spun around.

"Let's split and look for anything or anyone. Keep your eyes open. Let's go!"

I followed the sensation.

Who could it be? The Akatsuki? The Leaf?

Naruko wouldn't do that to me. Never.

I know we were upset last night but she wouldn't betray me just off of that. And this morning.. no I'm not going to believe it.

I was moving through the trees faster. If my senses serves me right, they went this way.

They're good, whoever they are. They are probably a Jounin or an Anbu Black Ops.

"Sharingan!"

I don't see anything.

A kunai flew past me. I dodged it and stopped. They must be close enough to shoot it off.

I looked back at where the kunai stuck.

It had a paper stuck to it. Shit.

The only thing I had time to do was guard myself as the explosion went off.

I fell to the ground but quickly hopped to my feet. I'm sure my team will start heading back this way any minute.

The perpetrator has to know that too.

"Show yourself!"

I took out my sword and let the electricity flow through it.

"My my Sasuke. Look at what you've done."

I spun on my feet.

Itachi?

No. No one is here. They're messing with me.

Everything went still.

They're ready to attack.

I got into position.

There!

I turned around and swung my sword.

A flock of crows flew out from the trees at me.

I stumbled back.

What is this?

"Sasuke! Sasuke are you alright? We heard an explosion."

Karin was at my side. The other two were right behind her.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I'm fine."

I stared off into the direction the birds came with my sharingan still. It's almost as if Itachi's jutsus were...no.**

"Keep your guard up. We could be missing something."

They are probably closer than we think. And the fact that they are capable of hiding from Karin is also amazing. They've already assessed her jutsu. I wonder if the person has everyone else's. If that's true, then he might have a partner helping him figure this out.

I thought about asking Naruko if she might know something about this but decided against it.

And when it comes to fighting Naruko, she thought I was lagging because she was a girl but that wasn't he case. It's never the case.

I told everyone to keep all their stronger jutsus hidden so that when she does join us, she'll see she made the right decision.

I even told Karin not to look into her chakra. It's a good thing that Naruko saw it as something else. Besides, I didn't really feel like wasting my chakra. I know she's coming with me anyways, so what is there to fight?

When I saw her, I couldn't help but feel guilty for even considering she would plot spies against me. She's just here for me, her eyes can tell me that much.

That was another reason why I kissed her.

—

second pair of ** will be discussed later


	10. Burn Faster

Naruko's POV:

What the hell was that! For years he has tormented me and made me look bad. He's my best friend but he... I mean he always had a purpose. And the kiss wasn't bad per se...

What am I doing? This is so messed up. I looked back to where Sasuke was. I placed a hand over my heart as I caught my breath. My stomach is so light, it's going to fly out of me.

Okay I have to calm down. I really need to calm down and think. Process what just happened. Yeah.

I leaned back on a tree and slumped to the ground, my adrenaline fading.

Sasuke just kissed me. Is this a joke he's pulling on me?

No, the way he said he wanted me...

There was this time after one of our first missions together that I really saw Sasuke.

We were walking home. It was still daylight and our mission was a success.

We hadn't been doing too well since we started out but this was progress.

"Wahoo! I can't wait to get ramen! Sakura, you'll come with me, right?"

"Ah, no. I don't want to get fat. You should really be looking after your weight too, Naruko."

My smile dropped. First Ino and now Sakura...? You've got to be kidding me.

I glanced over at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-

My invitation dropped. If I ask him to get dinner with me, that'd be like a date. I can't go on a date with Sasuke, that jerk! No way! And especially if I do so in front of Sakura?! I'm a dead woman for sure.

"What?"

I glanced up and twirled my pigtails.

My cheeks started warming up.

"Oh, uh nothing. You wouldn't get it-gah!"

He yanked back on my pigtail, making me fall on my butt.

"Yeah? Then don't call out my name for no reason."

I growled as he smirked and kept walking. Man, I hate that smirk. It makes my skin itch.

I got up and balled my fist.

"Wait," I grit out. He paused and Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei kept walking.

"Hm?"

I clenched my teeth and growled.

"Why..."

"I can't hear you."

"Why do you only pick on me and not Sakura?!"

I lifted my eyes so I could really see how he'd answer.

"Come here."

His voice was soft for once. It almost surprised me so I listened. He raised his hand and I thought he was going to pat my head but I felt a hard poke to the forehead.

"Hey-"

"Because I know you can take it."

I was rubbing my forehead but when my eyes met his, it was the first time my heart ever skipped a beat for that stupid smirk.

He turned his back to me.

"You said you wanted to get ramen, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you. I am feeling kind of hungry."

I couldn't help but smile as he walked ahead.

My cheeks were gaining heat rapidly. I slapped them a couple times.

"Stupid, stupid Sasuke."

I sat against the tree trunk, rubbing my fingers over my forehead where he poked so long ago. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Sasuke... Wait, what am I doing? He just kissed me right? He shares my feelings. I can bring him home easily now!

I ran back.

Sasuke was pacing but he was by himself.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

He spun around.

I ran up to him.

"Naruko. I'm sorry for forcing myself on you. I didn't think-"

I threw my arms around his neck and got on my tiptoes, pressing my mouth to his.

His hands wrapped around me tightly.

It's so different from before and the way he's holding me now proves how much he's changed.

Is this what they call passion?

I was never into Pervy Sage's books or thought about romance, but when Sasuke holds me like this, I've never felt better.


	11. Double the Heat

Sasuke's POV:

The sun was rising and I was looking right at her sleeping face. My mind tends to wander to thoughts of her when the sun is coming up. I never really understood why. Her eyes blinked open slowly and she stretched out her arms, reaching for me.

Her hand slid around my waist as she inched closer to me.

"Naruko," I whispered.

"Hm."

I brought a hand up to her face brushing the back of my fingers against her cheek.

"Let's go outside."

"Okay."

I got up. Naruko lifted herself up slowly and with a lot of effort. I gave her hand to get up.

We walked outside and there it was, the rising sun.

Her hand squeezed in mine and I glanced down at her. She kept her gaze locked on the horizon.

"It's different, right? After all this time, and here we are. I thought it'd be harder than this. I thought I'd be half dead. But here I am, next to you, like nothing ever changed."

I smiled, sliding my hand out of hers to move it around her waist.

"But everything has changed."

Her face flipped into a frown, confused.

"I've never felt this way," I whisper.

Her hand reaches up to my cheek and I close my eyes.

"My feelings never changed."

Now it was my turn to be confused but she kissed me too quickly for me to react in any way.

Naruko's POV:

We sat on the top of the rock that formed the cave a lot. The sky was open above and it was high enough, you could see the horizon through the thinning of the trees.

It was so simple to forget about the world outside of us. We were inseparable now.

The time we were stuck with sticky stuff was annoying but it was as if we had that on us now but you couldn't see it.

The air was cooling down because the sun was setting.

I was leaning back in his chest. His arms locked and rested around my waist. I rubbed his arms as we watched the sun go down.

"I think about you when the sun sets," I blurted out thoughtlessly.

"You do?"

I realized what I said and tensed up, trying to hide my burning blush.

"Oh did I say that?! I meant-I said I think about manju! Haha!"

His fingers grabbed my face and turned my chin towards him. He kissed me slowly.


	12. You're Burning Up

Naruko's POV:

I was feeling lightheaded all day but I didn't want to tell him that. Maybe it was caused by my feelings for him. Whenever he kissed me, I did feel my heart race. There must be too much blood rushing to my cheeks when he kisses me. Yeah, that's it.

The moon was rising and he had me pinned against the wall of the cave. Earlier, he kissed me slowly and delicately but something started burning in both of us.

My hand was up in his hair and my other arm was hooking behind his back, pulling him as close as possible against my body.

His arms wrapped around me. He wasn't holding me as tightly as I'd like. His hands were delicate on my back.

Sasuke's mouth was another story. The pressure and warmth was just right but his tongue was a killer. He swiped his tongue against my lips lightly, teasing me. But he thrusted his tongue into my mouth with no warning and I made a new sound I've never heard myself make. There was no time to be embarrassed as he grabbed my face to continue his assault.

When I got that note from him a few nights ago, I did not think I'd be doing this.

His other hand reached up to the zipper of my jacket and pulled it down a little. Why didn't he bring it down all the way..?

Sasuke pulled away from me.

No no no. Did I do something? I'm still into this!

He dipped his head down and stuck his tongue out, making contact on my skin. So that was his plan! I bit my lip, trying to hold back anything, unlike before. That part of my neck is going to combust. I placed my hands on his shoulders to push him off but I couldn't.

I can't. I don't know what's going on with me. I want him. I want him in ways I never thought of. I want to wipe away everything between us and just feel him.

What am I supposed to be doing? I don't know what's happening to me.

My chest started hurting.

Finally Sasuke broke away from me. I couldn't breathe right.

I straightened up in his arms, ready to explain myself.

He was looking outside, not at me.

"What's wrong?"

He pecked my lips.

"I'll be right back." He jogged outside.

My head was feeling so tight and heavy.

I'm so lost. I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing or where I'm supposed to go. So much for negotiations. This is me being selfish. I'm so useless.

I started pacing with my hands on my hips.

I came here with the intentions of talking or even fighting to bring him back and now we're acting like one of the couples in Pervy Sage's books.

My chest started aching in time with my head.

I fell to my knees, trying to pay attention to one pain at a time. I hunched over and started rubbing my head. I took out my pigtails to see if that'd help the pressure a bit and it did not.

I can't do this. I can't do this. I need to go. I can't breathe.

It's so cold in here. Even though the fire is right there, it's so cold everywhere.

I rolled onto my back and closed my burning eyes.

I just want to go away...

—

Sasuke's POV:

I thought I sensed someone watching inside the cave but I might be paranoid after the other day.

I scanned the area for a few minutes before returning to Naruko.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something."**

Naruko was collapsed on the floor about twenty feet where I left her. "Naruko!"

I rushed to her side and dropped to my knees.

She's pale. I don't like this. She was fine a few minutes ago.

I pressed my ear to her chest and there was a beat. Actually, her skin was boiling under her shirt.

"Okay."

I put an arm under her legs and neck and picked her up. She wasn't heavy at all which made carrying her easy.

I laid her down on the blankets by the fire.

She has to get out of her clothes. But..

I swallowed and started pulling at her zipper. She's not waking up and threatening me. She's out.

I kept unzipping her jacket until it was off of her. Should I take her shirt off too?Yeah, she needs to breathe and not sweating in her clothes when her fever breaks.

Her arms were limp when I lifted them over her head.

My eyes couldn't help but glance at her chest when I took her shirt off.

 _She's sick. She's sick. She's sick._

There was still no movement from her when I finally took it off.

I can give her one of my shirts to wear-

I covered my mouth and turned away. That image is too seductive.

No. Naruko is not feeling well. I need to make her better for us to take a step forward. She'll trust in me.

I got my cloak and hers to put over her as well as the extra blankets. I tucked her in and laid next to her, sitting up on my elbow.

Her brows were furrowed. Either she must be feeling terrible or she's having a nightmare.

I brushed her bangs back off her face.

Her hair was pretty. She's always kept it long even when everyone was cutting it. I laid back and closed my eyes.

I was sweating when I woke up. Naruko was curled into my chest.

She still hasn't broken her fever.

I got up and I heard a small whimper.

"Naruko, go back to sleep."

"No, I'm freezing," she quivered out.

"Okay."

I didn't want my back to the fire anymore so I walked around and slipped my shirt off.

Now her body was more exposed to the flame and she'll warm up faster. I laid next to her and opened my arms.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

Her fingers flexed out towards me but that was it. "It hurts when I move."

So I have to move then. I scooted closer, wrapping my arms around her shivering and aching body.

"Go back to sleep."

Her fingertips brushed along my chest. This girl...

I swallowed down any thoughts I was having. My eyebrow twitched. Her overheating body temperature brought me back though.

I want her to be okay.

I kissed her forehead and threaded a hand through her hair.

 _Please be okay._


	13. Heat of the Moment

Naruko's POV:

I felt so much better waking up than I did falling asleep. My body was not aching or shaking. My head and chest didn't hurt. I was so comfortable, I didn't want to get up.

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my shoulder, reaching out. My hand was touching skin. Not my skin.

A hand came up to my cheek, brushing my hair back from my face.

"Mm, good morning."

Sasuke?!

He's shirtless sleeping with me and I'm shirtless?! What!

I sat up and scooted away, holding the blankets up to my chest.

"What-did I do something?"

I hope I didn't do anything weird to end up like this.

Sasuke sat up as well. "No. You collapsed and were running a fever. I just removed some clothes so you'd cool off a bit."

I stared at his chest. I've never had a chance to really look at him. Damn.

My eyes inched lower. He caught me staring.

"And you?" I cleared my throat, looking every direction but his.

The blankets shifted and I heard him get closer to me.

"You were making me hot. Nothing happened."

His fingers tucked my hair behind my ear. I couldn't face him. I'm blushing too hard.

 _I_ was making _him_ hot?

His fingers trailed down my neck to my shoulder.

A wave of chills went through my body.

"Naruko."

I turned my head instantly. "Yes?"

My fingers tightened around the blankets.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He's staring at me like I did something weird. Is there something on my face? He stood up, turning his back to me.

"I'm gonna go outside."

"Oh. Okay."

He grabbed his shirt from the floor.

I was a bit groggy but I did feel a lot better from last night and Sasuke took care of me. That was really nice of him.

"Ah, Sasuke?"

He was almost outside as he was putting his shirt back on.

"Yeah?" He faced me to answer.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

He blinked a couple times before turning back around.

"Yeah, whatever."

He headed out. I rubbed my arms and smiled to myself.

I can't believe he took care of me. A few years ago, he would've avoided me and told me to "suck it up". He's changed so much. Or he hasn't and he's treating me different because I'm-

Am I his girlfriend?!

I mean...we kiss...and hold hands...and sleep together... isn't that what couples do? Well, we've never been on dates. But we did get lunch and dinner together a few times when he was still at the village. Could those be considered dates? I wouldn't mind going on a date with Sasuke now and checking out some street vendors together...or going to a festival together when those come around and kissing during the fireworks.

I fell back, covering my face that couldn't help steaming at these thoughts. It's just so natural thinking of doing something like that with him. But is he my...boyfriend? I know a few girls at home that would kill for that title. And we've never established that... I mean I know that I'm his. But his what?

There were still some little tremors going through parts of my body that brought me out of my head. I think I stressed myself to sickness.

I shifted over to where Sasuke was laying. The stress was flying away when I felt close to him, when I could just think of him and block out the world.

My eyes closed again. I was too tired to get up yet and everything was still heavy.

Footsteps sounded through the cave. I didn't budge.

The blankets next to me rustled and shifted. I knew the idiot was a fool.

Sasuke curved his arm around my stomach and fit his body behind mine. He pressed his forehead to the back of my neck and sighed.

I smiled as I entwined my fingers with his. I shouldn't care about what we are or aren't. I love being like this with him.


	14. Hot-blooded

**Okay longer chapter but serious things are happening! Enjoy! ^^**

—

Sasuke's POV:

We slept through most of the day together. Although she was seeming to be better, I still had her take a medicine pill that we acquired from an old companion. It helped with infection and fighting it off...I just hoped it helped with all kinds.

My eyes were on a her like a hawk. I was careless and she got sick. Never again.

It took her half of the day to recover more and reassure me she was fine.

I forgot about everything having Naruko around like this. We weren't doing missions and no one was looking for us or trying to kill us. No responsibilities, no rules, no problems to deal with.

It was just her and I. I want stay this way with her.

I didn't even want to go see Madara. I'll disband my team. We can do this together.

We went swimming a lot but she would start splashing the water and tease me. She would try to run away and I would just catch her from behind.

We sat out watching the sun rise and set and we'd name star constellations (or I would name them and she would say how she admired how much I knew). We kissed a lot. I mean _a lot._ But I'm not complaining. I really like kissing her. It feels right.

I would wake to her beside me or she would let me rest in her lap.

It was like we met for the first time but we've known each other forever.

My choice will be so easy now, as long as she is with me.

"No I'm serious. That same ostrich started talking. I thought I was going crazy."

My head was on her lap. Her fingers combed through my hair. It felt so nice. "You get yourself into the craziest things."

The air dropped between us and she smiled sadly. Did I say something?

"Sasuke, I-"

Juugo came running through the trees.

"Incoming ninja!"

"What?" I hissed.

Karin and Suigetsu must have sent Juugo to warn us so they must be fine.

I stood up, yanking at Naruko's wrist.

"We have to hide."

She got up as well.

"What if they're from the Hidden Leaf?"

"We still have to hide."

I searched around and spotted the waterfall. Between the breaks of the water I saw an alcove.

Perfect.

I dragged Naruko behind the water just in time. We were both dripping wet and I knew she could fend for herself but I still shielded her with my body.

"Hm. I could've sworn I heard voices over here."

Kakashi!

He has a good sense of smell. The waterfall doused us so it should have diluted our scents. That's good.

"But Naruko never goes out alone. Do you think the Hokage gave her a separate mission without telling us?"

He sounded like the man that came with Naruko last time we met.

I heard Kakashi sigh.

"We can't assume anything yet. But this isn't the first time Naruko has run off without explanation."

"Right."

"Come on. I sent Pakkun to the Village. We'll hear from the Hokage soon, and hopefully Naruko as well."

"Yeah. I just hope she is safe."

They left.

We still weren't in the clear.

"Hey-"

I covered her mouth with my hand.

"They could still be in the area," I whispered.

We should wait a while.

Except I know she's impatient.

Just as I thought that, she pushed my hand away.

"That was Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato! We could've left with them!"

"Naruko!"

"What?!"

"You're being too loud. You came here for me right? Don't let them find us. Stay just like this with me."

I pulled her closer to me and held her against me until I could tell that we were probably in the clear.

I'm not going back. I can't.

I glanced up and down at her and her face was red.

"Let's go."

I walked out ahead.

"Sasuke. Why couldn't we leave with them? We could go home!"

"I'm not going back to them."

"But we all want-"

I whipped around.

"There's no 'we' is there Naruko? It's just you. _You_ have been waiting three years. _You_ want me back. _You_ have been the only one looking for me, right?"

She was at a loss for words.

She shook her head and her pigtails wobbled around.

"No we all did. Your comrades-"

"My comrades? My _comrades_. When did Shikamaru every do anything for me because he wanted to? Or Kiba? Or, hell, Hino, for that matter? They all did it for you. To help you, to look good for you because you begged, right?"

Damn my feelings. I've never admitted my jealousy. When we were younger, Naruko always got the boys' attention, especially mine. I was happy we were on the same team so other guys would stop stealing glances at her. She was oblivious to all of it and she still is. Kiba and Hino were especially bad over everyone else. Kiba would bring that puppy to school and let her play with it, and they would run around together. Hino would faint every time Naruko got close to him or would blush like crazy and Naruko would hang around until she could figure out why. I've kept my silent possessiveness over her quiet for all these years. Until now.

"Sasuke..."

I could hear the anger and sorrow in her voice.

"I don't know why you're acting like you really have feelings for me. This is all a part of your Hokage hero dream right? Save the Uchiha kid and restore the village's glory."

"That's not true and you know it!"

I did. I'm just lashing out, seeing which ticks work the most.

"What if I was the one that left you behind at the village for three years? Wouldn't you care? Wouldn't you be worried?"

"I'd trust you," I spit out. "You don't have any faith in me."

"Yes I do. You may be right, I may be the only person that does. Sasuke, when I lost you to Orochimaru, I thought I lost you forever. I want you to be with me."

That was it for me. That sounded like what Sakura said before I left, except I feel worse about it when Naruko says it than when Sakura did. My chest hurt.

"I've made my decision."

Naruko lifted her head.

"You have?"

"Yeah. I won't destroy the Hidden Leaf with one condition."

"Yes?"

I looked her dead in the eyes.

"You'll be with me."


	15. Boiling Point

Naruko's POV:

"I've made my decision."

I raised my head hopefully.

"You have?"

"Yeah. I won't destroy the Hidden Leaf with one condition."

I'll do it! I'll do anything to get him to come back.

"You'll be with me."

Except that.

He took steps forward and grabbed me in his arms. Sasuke touched his forehead to mine.

"We can leave it all behind and run far away. Just you and me."

I didn't know how to form words. He was looking at me expectantly. I can't answer him. Now I have to make a choice.

It's easy to say no to his team but rejecting him...?

I stepped back stiffly.

"I can't."

"Why not?" His voice was on the edge.

I shook my head. "I've got duties to fulfill at the village." I cut my hand through the air. "I won't abandon my comrades."

He faced me with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"And if there's nothing left?"

I clenched my fists until I was shaking. "Then I'll rebuild it. And fight."**

I raised my head with cutting eyes and a hard expression. He's serious. And so am I.

Other than the shake of the leaves in the trees and the sound of the water running, there was silence between us.

"Why can't you just come home with me?"

"I already told you. I'm not going back to a place that used my family as sacrifice."

He has a point. If I could persuade him.. but how? He's too smart and too stubborn. He'll figure out my ploy.

This sucks. I have responsibilities I've been ignoring because of him. I have a team waiting for me that's also looking for him but I can't say that I know. I'm lying to everyone, including myself.

I thought it'd be so easy now that we're together. It's the exact opposite. I stepped forward and grabbed his fingers in mine.

"Please let me think about this."

"Really?"

There was disbelief in his voice.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes. I can't do this right now. I can't think. Let me decide."

He sighed. "Fine."

I stepped back and he let go of my hand slowly until both our hands were apart.

I ran away into the forest. He's asking too much of me. Everyone is counting on me to bring him back. What am I supposed to do?

I slowed down and started pacing. He is quick and smarter than me for sure. I'm so tired of fighting. When will a day come when I'm no longer worried about him? I want it to be tomorrow but...

I could leave with him. Start a new life. Make up new names. But how fast would the Leaf or even the Akatsuki find out?We'd always be on the run no matter how well we hid.

Sasuke knows me better than anyone. I'm not going to let this chance slip away.

I have a plan. And it may be drastic but I don't have any other choice. I'm willing to do it if it means he'll stay.

—

** refer to Pain'assault on the village and Naruko eventually fighting him


	16. Hot to Touch

Sasuke's POV:

I watched her slip into the forest, her long pigtails trailing behind.

She has to make the right choice.

I jumped away, going back to the team. At first I wanted Naruko to really join because she was a Jinchuuriki and we'd have that advantage over the Akatsuki. She's also the most powerful out of all of them. At least, that's what I think. I wanted her trust. I used her feelings in the beginning.

But now I want her all to myself. I want to take her away from this world and hide her away, keep her because I don't want to lose another person I care about. I want to protect her. She's mine.

I made it to the rendezvous point and all three of them were huddled by a fire.

"Sasuke, it's you! Well, did you get rid of her?"

"Or is she part of the team?"

Karin was too overly excited to see her gone. I hopped down.

"Karin, she just may replace you. Watch your mouth."

She dropped her head while the other two stared up at me expectantly.

"I think you all should go back. Tell Madara I'll still be meeting him. My path is clear now."

Naruko is joining me. I know she will.

They left and I went back. It felt like I waited all night for her to return.

I sparked up a fire and laid on my back. I closed my eyes to relax. My heart has never raced so much so it was hard to do that. But it was so loud outside. The crows were especially loud tonight. The fire seemed to be engulfing the cave and the night was shifting into darkness too quickly. I felt like I couldn't escape it all. I can't breathe. The smoke is filling my lungs too fast and those damn birds won't be quiet!

There's no way out. I've chosen my path and I-

"Sasuke."

I heard Itachi's voice.

I sat up, gasping for breath. Was I dreaming?

I glanced up towards the opening of the cave.

"Sasuke."

"Naruko."

She must've woken me up. I let out a sigh of relief.

She stepped inside and didn't say a word as I watched her walk over to me. She sat down across from me, grabbing handfuls of the blanket underneath her.

"I've made my decision."

I leaned in closer.

"And?"

Her eyes bounced between my eyes and my lips before she yanked at the collar of my shirt, pressing her lips to mine.

I knew it. I won this battle.

I slid her onto my lap, kissing her eagerly.

Her nimble fingers slid down the cut in my shirt, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I could tell what she wanted right as she ran her hand into my hair. She started pushing against me and I responded in earnest.

We want the same thing. My hands gripped her harder, bringing her as close as possible against me. Her hands pushed my shirt off my shoulders.

I laid back, pulling her along with me.

I don't think the fire burned as intensely as the passion we shared.


	17. In Flames

* **WARNING* I'm not a pro at writing smut so please be gentle**

—

She held me close, pressing her lips to my shoulder. Although it was just us, I could practically see her fear. I was scared too but my desire was overwhelming me.

Maybe I could use a genjutsu to calm her down. No, I want the real Naruko. If she's too scared then I'll end this.

"We can stop-"

"No, Sasuke."

I turned my face to her and she kissed me softly. I held her tighter. I couldn't help but push into her as I did so, letting her moan on my mouth.

Her nails dug into my skin. I practically growled at the feeling as she lifted her legs around me.

I held myself up on my hands, wanting to see her face as I kept going.

With every whimper and little huff she made, I wanted to kiss her.

When she breathed my name, it drove me insane. I had to kiss her. I had to move faster so I could hear her say my name over and over again.

This is ours and no one can take this away from her and I.

"Is this okay?" I let out.

"Harder."

I felt another shudder run through me once she said that. I had to though. I didn't want to hurt her so I held back but she wants to go deeper, harder, faster.

I couldn't tell if I was sweating from the heat that was building between us or from the fire.

I pressed my forehead to the side of her neck. "I need you so badly."

"Hm."

Her knees pulled in at my waist. Her arms wrapped around my neck, bringing me closer to her. I couldn't go any harder than I was going. I don't think I would've been able to handle it if I did.

I can't think of anything besides the want for her she is giving me all over. My heart is pounding too hard and my body is aching too much. She feels too good. We fit together perfectly.

"Ha!"

I held onto her tightly and licked her jaw, nibbling my way down.

"Ah, oh my gosh."

I'm going to lose it.

I groaned in her ear and really gave one last hard thrust into her. That was it.

She shuddered in my arms.

That was probably the best feeling I've ever experienced.

"You alright?" I breathed on her chest. She nodded on my shoulder. Her heart was still racing and I could hardly catch my breath.

"Can we stay like this just a little longer?"

Her voice is small and timid.

"Naruko.."

I managed to see her face properly. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed. There were beads of sweat slipping off her brow. But she's so beautiful.

I nod and smile.

She opens her eyes and furrows her brows. Her fingers tremble as they slide off my back and reach my face. "What're you smiling about?" She breathes.

"Nothing," I chuckle. She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off, kissing her.

Our kisses are slow and lingering. I could kiss her lips all day but I am exhausted. I rested my head onto her large breasts and closed my eyes. She started stroking my hair. The fire still crackled.

I've never fallen asleep so easily.


	18. Last Few Embers

I woke up in the middle of the night. There were embers still burning hot. When I turned my head and saw Naruko still next to me, I was very pleased.

I sat up on my elbows, lifting a lock of blonde hair up to my lips.

I hope I can wake up to her like this everyday, every morning.

Naruko was sound asleep next to me. I've never seen her sleep so soundly either. She usually moves a lot when she sleeps.

I only know that because her blanket is still on her. Out of all the times we've gone camping for a dumb mission, her blanket is never near her when she wakes and she is always in an odd position. She's woken me up from her moving so much in her sleep.

Tonight she seems still.

Her hair is everywhere, in a good way. It's like a waterfall coming down her shoulders, creating a pool around her. She is stunning with her hair down. I love her long hair.

I smile a bit before leaning down and kissing the crook of her neck. I continue placing my lips on her skin, trailing my hand up and down her waist.

I hear her groan until she faces me.

Her hand draws up to the back of my head and pulls me down to her. I got on top of her.

I kiss her several times, grabbing at the locks of hair surrounding her.

My tongue thrusts into her mouth until she moans in annoyance.

She gasped and turned away from me suddenly.

I blinked.

"Naruko?"

I tug at her shoulder until her body rolls over. Her hands were covering her face. She was trembling under my touch.

"What are you doing?

I pulled at her wrists.

"No!" She whined.

"I want to see your face."

"I don't want you to see my face."

I frowned. She had several weak spots but I had to choose one. My body shifted lower to reach her ear. I pressed my lips against her neck.

"Please," I whispered.

Her whole body tensed underneath me.

Naruko moved her hands away. I lifted my head so I could see her.

I tried to hide my shock but it was too late. My eyes popped when I saw her.

Her eyes were red and tear-filled and her cheeks were blotchy. She must've been crying all night for them to look like that.

Some new tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Naruko."

Is this my fault? I brought my hands up to her face and wiped away her tears.

I brushed my lips on hers gently as I spoke.

"Tell me what's wrong."

We kissed lightly until she answered.

"I'm scared of what you'll think..."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of her being scared of anything, especially of me. But her words are serious and it drains some warmth out of me.

"About what?"

Her eyes dart away.

My fingers brush along her neck.

"About me," she quivers out.

She was going to start crying again but I kissed her before the full onslaught came on.

The thought of us being together was so simple and too easy. It was like seeing the light at the end of the tunnel and all we needed to do was take one step out and we'd be there.

Her fingers went up into my hair. I made my way down to her shoulder, kissing the spot I was kissing earlier.

"Ah, Sasuke.."

Her voice sent a jolt through me. I sat up so I could see her fully react to my words. She sat up as well with a very worried expression. I caressed her cheek as I spoke.

"I want to be with you. That's what I think. Just you and me. Forever."

It kinda sounded like a marriage proposal once I said it but whatever. I wouldn't mind that either...sometime soon.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sasuke, I-"

Her eyes opened slowly and her smile fell to the floor.

I dropped my hands to her shoulders. "What?"

Naruko was frozen. I saw her tearing up again. She wiped her eyes away before turning herself back up to me.

"Nothing."

Her arms reached up around me as she kissed me. She wasn't holding back. Her hold on me was strong and her kisses were hungry and powerful. I was getting hot all over again.

I sat back down and pulled her on top of me.

She propped herself up against me. I held her close, kissing her collarbone and the top of breasts.

I heard her moan out and glanced up at her. Her brows were knit together and her eyes were glistening. A little blush was blooming at the top of her cheeks. My head got dizzy with want for her.

She leaned forward and kissed me before pressing her hand down against my chest. I laid back, kissing her, feeling her against me.

Her tongue took one last swipe to my lips before she sat back up and looked down at me. This feeling I have when I look at her or think of her..it's more than desire or passion...

I lifted my hand up to her cheek. Naruko turned her face in to my hand and kissed my palm before settling herself comfortably on top of me.

Is she really..?

She gave no warning before she started grinding into me.

There's no way anyone else is having her. She's mine.

I think I know how I feel about Naruko. I'll let it all go for her. I can only see myself with her.

I love you, Naruko Uzumaki.


	19. Smoke

**This chapter is in Naruko's POV and how she viewed what happened. We also learn why this story is called One Day.**

—

Sasuke's POV:

It was cold. The fire was out this time. I could hear birds chirping as my eyes decided to open.

"Mm, good morning Naruko."

No answer. She must still be asleep.

Just thinking about being with her last night gets me awake.

Once I finally get up I realize she's gone.

I'm here alone.

Maybe she's outside swimming. I start getting dressed.

I slid my sword in its place behind me when something white caught my eye on the dark floor. It's a paper.

I picked it up and turned it over. Something was scribbled on it.

 _We'll meet again one day. I believe that._

 _-Naruko_

Naruko POV:

I shouldn't have left.

I didn't make it far until I thought of all the doubts I had last night.

I could hardly sleep, thinking of what I just did and what I was going to do. I hope I am making the right decision. I tried closing my eyes to sleep and I think I slept for ten seconds when I felt something soft brush on my neck.

Sasuke grabbed me from behind and started kissing my neck even more.

He might hate me.

I turned around and hooked an arm around his neck, kissing him deeply.

He might want to seriously kill me.

He thrusted his tongue into my mouth.

I'm going to love him forever.

I thought if I slept with him, he'd want to come back and he'd say yes if I asked. I used him. I realized too late that no matter what, he'd say no. But I don't even want to go back anymore. I want to stay like this with him. I felt tears burning to escape. He can't see this.

I turned away and covered my face with my hands.

"Naruko?"

He sounds so hurt already. I am the worst person alive and he knows it.

He tugs at my shoulder until my body rolls over. My body was shaking from trying to hold back the sobs.

"What are you doing?"

He tried to pull at my wrists but I kept my arms locked down.

"No!"

"I want to see your face."

"I don't want you to see my face."

No more. I can't hurt him anymore. But I heard him moving around until his lips touched my neck and my nerves spiked.

"Please," he whispered.

He knows how to get to me. Dammit.

I moved my hands away to see his stricken face.

 _He knows. He can see my thoughts and he knows what I did._

Some new tears were falling down my cheeks.

"Oh, Naruko," Sasuke sighed.

He wiped away my tears before brushing his lips on mine.

"Tell me what's wrong."

We kissed lightly.

So he doesn't know. I can't keep lying like this.

"I'm scared of what you'll think..."

He chuckled but quickly stopped his face was shaded with seriousness.

"About what?"

I couldn't look at him. I can't do this anymore. Everything I thought would go so well is falling apart. I don't want to let him go.

His fingers brushed my neck and it reminded me of how gentle and nice he's been.

"About me," I blurted out.

Sasuke kissed me on my open mouth before I could say or think anything more.

The hot tears that were forming went away and I seemed to relax a little from his touch. My fingers moved on their own up to his soft hair.

He moved his tongue to that sweet spot between my neck and shoulder.

"Ah, Sasuke.."

I must've said something wrong or maybe Sasuke has known my ploy this whole time because he sat up with an expression more determined than I've ever seen. I sat up too, ready to calm him down and talk to him about it.

But he touched my cheek with no hesitation.

"I want to be with you. That's what I think. Just you and me. Forever."

That's...not what I was expecting but..I'm so relieved to hear it. I closed my eyes and smiled, almost laughing at myself. He thinks just like I do. I want to be with him too. I'd leave everything behind for him if I could. Because I love him.

I should at least tell him that.

"Sasuke, I-"

I opened my eyes at the realization that if I tell him, it would hurt him more after tonight.

He'll never forgive me and I'll never forgive myself.

Besides, if I tell him, he would reject me and say I'm being stupid, right?

His hands fell onto my shoulders, bringing me back.

"What?"

The feeling of crying started building up in me again. I wiped away any potential tears before turning myself back up to him.

"Nothing."

I had to move fast before he could register anything. I brought my arms up around his neck and kissed him hard.

My chest hurt when I said 'nothing' because he means so much to me. _I'm doing this to protect him_ , is what I keep telling myself.

He sat back down and pulled at my hips to get on top of him.

I held myself up against him. His arms squeezed me to his body as he kissed me all over.

I couldn't stop the sounds that escaped me. He's too good.

His eyes were on mine and I couldn't help myself from being selfish one more time.

I kissed him to the ground until I could sit on top and look down at him.

He holds such devotion and affection with his gaze. It gives me chills.

His hand lifted up to my cheek and a pang hit me. I turned my face to give his palm a kiss as an apology from my realization.

 _I'm doing this to protect myself._


	20. The Leaf Village's Will of Fire

**Title of this chapter explains why every chapter is fire related.**

 **** from previous chapters are explained at the end.**

 **—**

Naruko's POV:

I got up before him. We were facing each other when I woke up but he was sound asleep. A lock of my hair was loosely held in his hand. I rolled over onto my stomach and held myself up by my elbows. He was sound asleep. I wanted to wake him and tell him to run away with me. But I had to fight myself. I had to start thinking for once. Now I know what Pervy Sage meant. At least in this instance, I can't be a fool.

I got dressed and put up my hair as quietly as I could. I almost left but I stopped myself. He was lying there so soundly.

I walked back over my shoulder and wrote a small note, hoping he'd understand. I leaned down and brushed his hair back softly before kissing his forehead.

I started tip toeing out.

He turned over when I was halfway out. He wasn't facing me. Good. I left as fast as I could.

He was so happy. And so was I. And it felt so good.

If I went back, would it be too late? Does he resent me too much? Would he forgive me?

Sasuke. I'm sorry. I want you back too badly.

I'm so confused. I could never be Hokage if I can't control myself. And what I did last night with him was anything but control.

I stopped in an opening of the woods. I need to calm down. I need to stop and-

Sasuke trailing his hands down my body was the first thing that came to mind. Him groaning in my ear was next. He smiled and kissed me.

We laughed together and talked together and...

I fell to my knees.

What have I done? Not only did I not bring him back _again_ but I _betrayed him._

He said himself that I was the only one looking, I was the only one who cared. Now look what I've done! I can't breathe.

I have to go back, I have to go to him! Sasuke, please forgive me!

I got up and started running.

"Sasuke!"

My endeavor to go back fell short. My gut hit something hard, causing me to hang over it. It felt like a steel bar.

I widened my eyes as I looked back at the possible threat.

All I saw was a familiar face.

"Kakashi-Sensei? What're you doing here?"

My heart was pounding too loud to make any sense of this.

"Let's go, Naruko."

He dropped his arm as I stumbled to my feet. He started walking ahead. Everything clicked. How could he know where to find me, unless...

"You knew. This whole time. You knew where I was and you didn't do anything? Sasuke was right there and you didn't do anything?!"

He stopped walking.

"I trusted you to deal with Sasuke. Seeing you have the kind of relationship you did, I thought you could manage it on your own. You weren't ready yet and neither was he."

I balled my fists.

"How did you know?"

"Sai noticed you left your post so I told him to send something after you. His rat brought back a message that you had made contact with Sasuke. Yamato and I went to go check it out. I knew Sasuke knew we were there. His team found out first and the other day he tried to wait us out. Yamato went back to camp. I stayed behind."**

I couldn't keep my eyes off the ground. I'm so ashamed of myself.

Kakashi placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Naruko. I know the decision was difficult for you."

I shook my head. I know what he's going to say next. That _this is the price you pay for being a Shinobi_.

"Kakashi-Sensei, we.. I didn't know we would.."

Tears started slipping out.

"I know."

I fell down but he caught me. I sat there sobbing in Kakashi-Sensei's chest because I'm a bad person. We were more intimate than I'll ever be with anyone. He'll regret being with me because I betrayed him. I can't take it back now. I can't apologize now.

As if reading my thoughts, Kakashi-Sensei spoke.

"Naruko, he will forgive you. Someday. Even if you can't imagine it. His feelings for you will overpower what he may feel at the moment. You both are on opposite ends for the time being. It wasn't time for him to come back yet. You can bring him home another day."

I looked up at Kakashi-Sensei and I could tell he was smiling under his mask.

I gave a weak smile back and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you, Kakashi-Sensei."

He stepped away from me.

"Come on. No one knows what went on. Only you, me, and Sasuke. When we get back, just tell them you got lost and got into some trouble with some bandits on the road, alright?"

I nodded. What else was I going to say?

"Pretend it never happened."

He jumped up into a tree and I followed.

That's the best I can do right now.

—

 **Back in chapter 9, Sasuke was thinking that Itachi's jutsus we're copied meaning Kakashi was there. He was who the Sasuke and his team were after.**

 **In chapter 5, Karin mentions an extra presence. That is Sai's rat.**

 **Chapter 12, that "something" was someone spying on them**


	21. The Leaf Village's Will of Fire- part 2

Sasuke's POV:

There was a hole in my chest.

I don't know how long I stared at that note in my hand.

I crumpled it up and let it fall to the ground.

This could be a joke. She used to pull those all the time. No.. but..

Silent, hot tears slipped down my face and hit the cold floor.

First, Itachi. Now, Naruko.

I was shaking so hard, I fell to my knees.

I met up at the rendezvous point that Madara told me about. My team was already there. Suigetsu said something to me but I didn't hear him. My ears were ringing.

He kept pestering me and I couldn't take it.

"What!"

A silence fell over them.

"Hey, we don't need the attitude. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. Leave. I'm going to meet Madara now. I'll tell you what he says."

Suigetsu shrugged and they followed him out.

I was shaking. What has she done to me? I punched the wall and it cracked under my knuckles. I was so sure she'd come with me. She came to me last night. It was so easy to melt into her mouth and kiss her every second. She called out my name as her body tightened around me. Her lips were soft on my shoulder but her nails dug into my skin. I'm sure they left a mark. I remember looking down at her under the fire's glow and thinking how beautiful she looked. She reminded me of the sun. Her eyes were warm against the light and her hair was golden and flowing-

I can't be thinking of this now. She left me.

If she doesn't care, then neither do I. Except Naruko of all people... I can't believe she used me.. she used my feelings against me. I can't let that go.

I've made my decision.

I opened the door and sat down at the other end of the table. Madara was waiting for me.

My chest aches still. There was no point in seeing Naruko. She ruined me.

I was strayed from my path.

"Sasuke, I need to ask you something important. After learning the truth about Itachi's life, there is a chance you will carry out his wishes and protect the Hidden Leaf. So tell me the truth, what are your intentions?" **

I clenched my teeth.

Itachi... the Hidden Leaf... Naruko... they're all connected. Suddenly Naruko's voice popped into my head.

" _I don't know. The village is my home. It's where I managed to build new relationships and make bonds. I met...the most important person to me there. I wouldn't want to see it destroyed."_

" _I've only met Itachi a few times but he seemed like he was always ten steps ahead."_

I hate it. I hate it all. Damn it. Itachi and Naruko and the Hidden Leaf... I can't stand this!

"Itachi's life shows how he sacrificed himself to protect the village..."**

 **—**

 **Stay tuned for the 3 years later epilogue! (Which may or may not have two parts!)**

 **The first ** is referencing to the dubbed episode of Naruto Shippuden. These are the actually words that the character says.**

 **The second ** is Sasuke's answer. That's his "hate speech". Continue watching from 152 onward.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Epilogue-Baby Flame

**Sorry for the wait! There will be a part 2!**

 **My take on 3 years later though...**

—

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"The baby is here."

I whipped my head up.

She was smiling in the most pained way.

"What?"

Already?

"Mhm." She whimpered. Naruko was holding onto the wall with her hand and holding her large belly with the makeshift one.

I got up and ran to her side. She collapsed into my arms and I gently helped her onto the floor.

She was panting and sweating.

"Naruko... But you aren't due for another month."

"Sasuke, please! He's coming now!"

I swallowed. I've seen her livid and on the verge of killing me but for some reason, the way she spoke to me right then terrified me.

I nodded and got her up.

She gripped onto my arm. Crap. I wasn't planning on using a lot of chakra today.

I know where to take her.

We were planning on going back to the village before she had the baby. We were going back this week. But this is very inconvenient.

"Where are we going?"

I led her outside. Her long dress and robe were getting caught on twigs and branches. I picked it up the extra fabric and brought it up to her back, placing my hand against the Uchiha emblem of her robe.

"Somewhere I know."

She clutched my arm harder. "Why aren't we going to the village?"

Ever since she got pregnant, she's been having these odd, sudden reactions like this.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Do you really think you can make it there?"

She dropped her eyes and closed her mouth.

"Come on."

The hideout I was thinking of was less than a mile away from where we were staying. We were a little over halfway there. I thought we'd make it but... Naruko...

She squeezed my hand tighter, pulling me to a stop.

I glanced over my shoulder.

"I can't Sasuke... I can't make it."

There was a tree log next to her. I led her over to it and she plopped down. Her hand was still in mine. I squatted in front of her, bringing her other hand into mine.

"It's too much. I can't move anymore," she panted.

I nodded, bringing my hand up to her cheek.

"We can take a break. It's okay."

"No, Sasuke, I'm not taking a break. I'm not going anywhere. At all."

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. After our wedding, she decided to keep her hair down but she puts a small clip in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. The style looked familiar... either way I think she looks beautiful.**

"If that's what you want," I finally responded.

She nodded and took a couple large breaths.

Naruko closed her eyes and slipped her hands out of mine so she could place them on her stomach.

Her fingers curled around the fabric of the dress she was wearing until her knuckles turned white.

"Naruko."

She lifted her head. I wrapped my arms around her. She slid off the log and into my arms.

"I believe you can do this. You can pull through this."

I started petting her hair.

"No I can't," she muffled in my chest.

I tilted her face up with my fingers.

"Who are you?"

She blinked before burrowing her face back into my chest. Her hand was kneading my arm, gripping then letting go like a cat.

"You're my wife. You're Naruko Uchiha. You can do this."

She lifted her face and I kissed her several times.

I felt her body loosen in my arms. She started getting up and I gave her a hand.

"Okay?"

She nodded and took my hand again.

We made it to a hideout. I did not miss these places.

It was still intact and well kept. I knew _she_ would be here.

Naruko started tugging at me.

"Sasuke..." She whined.

I glanced over my shoulder to her, "I know," I murmured quietly before looking back. "Karin. You're here aren't you?"

She came out of the shadows.

Naruko hid behind me a bit.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I never thought I'd see your face again. You've certainly grown up in just a few years."

"I figured you'd be in one of these holes. I guess I was lucky you were here."

Naruko pressed her forehead into my arm and groaned.

Karin leaned over to see around my shoulder.

"I feel three chakra networks. Yours, hers, and-"

"Our child. Karin please, can you help deliver it?"

Her eyes widened and she stepped back.

"Y-your child?!" She sputtered out, fixing her glasses on her nose.

Naruko fell onto her knees, gasping.

I dropped down and grabbed her shoulders.

"Karin, please. You're the only one I know skilled enough to do this. The village is too far. She won't make it."

Karin looked me up and down before sighing.

"Follow me."

She turned on her heel and started walking down the dark corridor.

"Naruko-"

"I can't. I'll stay here."

I put an arm under her legs and another under her back.

"Okay, let's go."

I picked her up and she yelped but we had to go. She cowered into my shoulder as we walked.

I followed Karin. She was taking us to a medically set up room. They usually had herbs and medicines in there. I don't know if they will have any birthing tools.

"In here."

I passed Karin and laid Naruko on the bed.

This was a bigger room with a bigger bed. Probably for the favorited subjects.

I started to release myself off Naruko but she kept her hold on me.

"No-ha, don't go."

I kissed her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Let me see what she's going to do."

Her arms let me go and I stood up and pulled up a chair by her side.

"I'm going to go get a few things and then we'll start."

Karin left us alone.

"Make sure the baby is okay. Please Sasuke. Make sure he's okay."

Tears started slipping down the side of her face.

"Naruko, what're you saying?"

She shook her head.

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

She was rubbing her belly.

I grabbed her wrist and sat next her on the bed.

"No. No, he wouldn't be mad. Why would you think that?"

Her eyes started welling up again.

"He's putting me through this. I'm so scared. I just want him to be okay, Sasuke. I want our baby to be okay."

I leaned over her and hugged her and nuzzled her neck. "He'll be okay. I'll make sure of it. Don't be a scaredy cat," I chuckled. I lifted my face a bit and saw her smiling. Finally. I never thought I'd see that again.

"I love you," I whispered as I leaned down to kiss her.

She kissed me back before pushing me away. I brushed her hair back from her forehead.

"What is it?"

"I can't do this. It's too painful. It's tearing me inside and out. I've been through some painful things. Nothing compares to right now. Like, I'd rather lose my arm again than do this."

Wow. And that was really painful.

I've seen her at her strongest and her weakest and yet this is probably the worst.

I pressed my forehead to hers. She's writhing. This is all my fault. I never wanted to do this to her again and yet here we are.

"Sasuke, please make sure he's okay. I can't-I ah-"

She grabbed the sheets around her and cried out. I can't take this. I can't watch her like this.

"Naruko, look at me."

Her eyes turned to mine and I caught her.

Her eyes glazed over.

I looked past that.

We were still in this room and in the same position but she wasn't crying or churning in agony.

"How do you feel?"

"All the pain in my body is gone. Hmm." She smiled.

I opened my eyes. She was fast asleep. Good.

—

** her hair is styled like Kushina's


	23. Epilogue- Baby Flames pt 2

(Continued)

I rarely, if ever, use genjutsu for good. It's always for attack or defense. This was a special case. It always is with her.

I wanted to use it once before on her in a situation similar when we were younger and she was afraid, but I decided against it.

I stroked her cheek and she turned her face into the palm of my hand.

I sometimes think of what would have happened if she got pregnant the first time we were intimate. Gosh, we were so stupid then.

I can't even imagine it. In that time, I don't know if I would've known or allowed myself to know. I would've thought she was chasing me to bring me back as usual. But a baby... and I would've been a father at sixteen, not like now is much older, but I do think differently than I did when I was sixteen.

This time she's my wife. I want everything with her.

Karin was coming in and out with equipment and types of medicine to use.

She opened the door but didn't come in.

"Sasuke, can you help me with this?"

I glanced down. Naruko was fast asleep.

I stood up and walked out to where Karin was calling me.

"We need to get a water basin."

I followed her down in silence. I could tell she was holding something back.

"Karin, say what you want to say."

Her shoulders tensed but she kept walking.

"How long will she be under your jutsu?"

I stopped walking. "A while."

She huffed and looked at me over her shoulder. "I just can't believe you're going to be a father. Are you really ready for this?"

I looked away, not sure how to answer.

I remember after the weekend we spent at that resort, she was always tired and sleeping in. I thought she was going on missions she wasn't telling me about. My worst thought was that she was seeing someone else. We went out for ramen one night and before we even sat down at Ichiraku's, Naruko couldn't hold her stomach. She said the smell of the ramen was off. We didn't get ramen. Ever. I asked her what was going on but she would say "nothing" or "I don't know what you're talking about". I remember getting really paranoid and in my head. But then the day of our wedding came and everything made sense. When she announced her pregnancy to everyone, I had to do a double take. I was so happy. She's having my child.

"I mean, it seems like only a couple years ago, you were a completely different person. Because you were."

I bit the inside of my cheek.

"She doesn't even know who you are, Sasuke-"

"Yes she does! I didn't know myself, Karin."

I stepped up close to her and lowered my voice.

"As usual, you tread a very fine line. Don't speak of my wife in such an ill manner."

I scowled and turned away from her.

"I came to you as an old friend, not a threat. Now let's get the water."

We were gone for maybe half an hour, finding the tub and then filling it with water.

We were carrying the basin back when I felt it.

My genjutsu broke immediately. I dropped my side and Karin was forced to drop hers as well.

"Hey Sasuke-!"

"Sorry!"

I ran back.

Naruko was still in bed but her hands were grabbing fistfuls of the sheets.

Her brows were furrowed and her face was twisted into a grimace.

What's happening? My genjustu should trap her for a few hours not one.

Her eyes flashed open and she gasped.

What.

But even Naruko by herself can't break genjutsu because she sucks at it.

"The pain surpassed my genjutsu?" I said aloud.

Her eyes popped even more. "Genjutsu-?"

I started to panic. She's going to kill me.

"Sasuke, I need your help out here!"

Crap.

I left the room quickly. Once I did, I heard Naruko gasp before she screamed.

My blood turned to ice.

"Sasuke, let's go," Karin called from the end of the hall.

I forced myself to move forward instead of running back to Naruko. She's in so much agony.

I returned back to Karin and lifted the water basin back up. We hurried back to the room.

"Let's get started. Sasuke, I recommend you stay up there."

Naruko shook her head. "No, Sasuke, put me under another one."

"What?"

She yanked me down. "Now!"

She was glaring into my eyes. She really wants me to?

"Sasuke, do not put her under a genjutsu. That won't help this. Let her do it on her own."

"But-"

"Sasuke please!"

"Don't do it."

I felt so conflicted. I did it to help her relieve some pain but I don't want to knock her out.

"What if I just relieve some pain?"

"That could harm her and the baby. She'll strain herself in some way. Don't. I know she wants it, but don't."

"Sasuke," she whimpered.

She sounded so helpless. I want to do something. And I'm low on chakra too. Shit.

"I'm right here. I believe in you."

"Okay, are you ready?"

I lifted myself up and Naruko bit her lip.

"You're going to want to start pushing...now."

She clawed at the sheets as she did so.

"Ha! I can't do this. Sasuke, please put me under a jutsu."

"No, just keep pushing."

She tried and it hurt to watch.

"Sasuke!"

Her hand was clutching mine so tightly, I thought she'd break it.

She screamed. I can't take much more of this.

She's calling out my name and I can't do anything but watch.

She was sobbing as she pushed the baby out. Naruko brought a hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. Her fingers were trembling.

Karin spoke up and it was the best thing I've heard all day.

"He's out!"

Naruko was sweating and had tears streaming down her face.

She was gasping for air, no, more like hyperventilating.

"Naruko?"

She covered her mouth, and glanced up at me with watering eyes. Tears slowly crawled down her face as her breathing started to lengthen a bit more.

"Sasuke, make sure he's alright," she mumbled off.

Naruko tried to keep her eyes open but they shut too quickly. Her head fell to the side.

I brushed back her hair that was wet from sweat.

She's okay. She has to be okay.

As if on cue, Karin walked up to me with a cleaned and wrapped up bundle.

"She'll be just fine. And so will he."

Karin handed the baby to me.

I cradled the baby in my arm. There was a certain warmth that filled my chest. This is my child. Naruko had my baby. We share this child.

"I still can't believe it, you know. I haven't seen her for a while. I knew you felt something for her when you first introduced us to her, but I just wasn't sure if you were serious."

Karin injected a needle connected to a tube into Naruko's arm.

"This will help her regain her strength. I'll be back in a couple hours."

She pushed her glasses up her nose. "He'll be a very powerful ninja one day. Good luck."

"Thank you, Karin."

She stopped at the door.

"I'll always be by your side Sasuke."

I smiled and sat at the edge of the bed with the baby.

I couldn't help but smirk looking down at him. Some dark hair was on his head. But he's got his mother's whiskers.

That must mean he has the fox chakra like Naruko said he would. She was afraid that the child would think she was a bad mom for giving him the Fox chakra. I reassured her that wouldn't happen. I wonder if he'll adopt the sharingan as well.

Would he want to be Hokage like Naruko?I'll make sure he doesn't live the life we had. There was too much struggle.

I'm happy we got to spend this time traveling together, being together. Naruko spent a lot her time sewing the Uchiha emblem onto the back of her clothes while I just sat with her, rubbing her belly, content with everything.

We town-hopped through these months. I didn't want it to end but she insisted the baby be born in the village and now look at us.

Once we get back to the village... I know we won't have the peace we've had.

Naruko turned over and instinctively reached out in her sleep, grabbing my clothes. She does that almost every day. She told me once that she does that because she's searching for me.

I'm here. And I'm going to be here with her and our son forever.

"Naruko, look at our son."

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Sasuke..." she breathed.

I placed him down gently next to her.

Newer, gentler tears formed in her red and tired eyes. She cradled his head in her hand and nuzzled his cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke."

That was sudden. "What? Why're you thanking me?"

She inched closer to our child. "You gave me the family I've always wanted. I love him. I love you."

I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." I've never seen her so happy.

We're going to have to leave after Naruko feels better. We don't have the means to keep the baby out here.

"Naruko-"

"No. I can hear it in your voice."

I sighed. Why is she so stubborn? She wanted to go to the village before so why the change of heart?

I'll just comply for now.

"Okay."

I got in the bed, laying behind her and holding her close to my chest. I pressed my forehead against her back and rubbed her waist with my hand.

She was practically purring, cuddling her baby.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

We did this for each other.


End file.
